


girls 女孩

by Alex_chung



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_chung/pseuds/Alex_chung
Summary: 鍾血在13歲時便去了芝加哥留學並找到自己的父親This my first written on this websiteAnd I have been writing in Chinese.
Relationships: Aiden Pearce/Original Character(s)





	girls 女孩

  
當我上了飛機後，我便會開始了這個在芝加哥留學生活。嗎....我才13歲啊。但是我對三個月前出現在芝加哥的Vigilante還是很有興趣的。  
我去芝加哥留學的原因有很多種。但其中之一也是這事的導火線是由母親口中認識，我的生父在芝加哥生活。  
當我在5歲時我還是很天真地想我的父親會不會回來，但是我在12歲生日才真正知道是我們離開了父親，其中有時我還覺得父親其實是死了的。  
但這都是過去了，這次是我記憶中第一次出國也可能是最大化的一次了。這次長期留學和我同行的有一位行的好朋友的卡娜  
其他送機的朋友問“鐘血，卡娜你們何時回來啊”，“我們大約會讀完大學會回來的。但在每年12月也會回來的“我回答他們”還有我們又不是沒有了手機，我們也是可以用手機聯絡的不是嗎“”卡娜邊笑邊說。  
“如果你爸爸找到了你的話，記得要代我向他問好。去 的話記得小心，記得打電話給我“快上要飛機時母親突然叫我，”嗯，當然我會的“我和卡娜離開了等候大廳上了飛機。  
上了飛機後，我和卡娜一直都有笑有談，但我依然還是睡了4,5小時。嗎？如果是你座16小時的車或飛機也會睡的，當然卡娜也不例外的。  
我們過了海關後都已經是晚上了，我打算去吃點東西的，但是卡娜只想同去酒店休息一會再去。當然我是不會拒絕的。  
我們想在酒店休息後出外去買些吃，當然我在記憶中我是沒有出外旅遊的人，對芝加哥的了解只有一些比較有名氣的影視作品中的環境。  
因此這變成我和卡娜去到街道上漫無目的地行走。  
“你登記了沒”卡娜問我  
“登記？ctOS？”我專心地在手機上找一些餐廳“  
“  
我家人幫我登記名好像是Alex chung，pearce”我會回答全部我有能力回答的問題。“又稱Alex chung”  
“我覺得你的名很長啊“我覺得她頭快要冒出冒號了。”還是我短點，叫Kana liang“  
”沒法的嗎，又不是我改，這都是我媽媽改的“我有點不滿了，“你可以直接叫我Alex的不是嗎，啊...！”  
“抱歉...”我在小巷口前被一個人撞到，下意識下說出了這句sorry。頭髮飛起後我露出了我那隻有刀疤的祖母綠眼睛，這眼睛比另外一隻紅色眼晴還好看的。  
我的手機掉在遠處的地上，卡娜幫我把手機拿回來。那個人已經反手把我捉起把刀尖指向我的脖子上。  
“卡不要過來！”被捉著前，因為我看不卡娜，所以我一定要保持著冷靜。但是我腎上腺素急升，我腦子還正在處理成幹上萬的脫離方法。  
他是很緊張的，拿著刀的手是在發鬥的，很像 害怕在小巷陰影中的某人。並我敢說這人是第一次這樣做的，動作很僵硬。  
當某人在小巷中走出，他一直盯著小巷的人。這時我用力向後踢，踢中這人的下體。  
“啊！”的刀掉在地上並向後退，我絆倒他並一腳踩在他的手上。  
“卡娜你不要一直旁觀啊”我吐嘈了。  
由小巷子出來的是一個男人，身穿外棕內黃的大風衣，頭上一頂棒球帽一個熟眼的標誌。我並沒有太好奇。只想趕快離開這裡去吃飯  
“卡娜，你報警了沒“  
  
“什麼！？”我也嘗試打電話，但是如卡娜說的一樣打不了。“唉..不打了走吧，我肚子餓啊”  
“也對，吃什麼好”卡娜說完後我們便離開了。


End file.
